


Everything That Changes

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-29
Updated: 2000-09-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Rade finds herself in another bad situation and the West Wing is left feeling helpless as they have to deal.





	1. Everything That Changes

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

RATED: PG-13  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the West Wing or related characters. I own Rade  
Bartlet but that's about it... unfortunately.  
NOTES: This is a nice long complicated story, the first of a small series,  
maybe only one more after this, I don't know. Thanks so much to AJ for being  
my wonderful beta. ::grins:: And for putting up with me.  
SUMMARY: Rade finds herself in another bad situation and the West Wing is  
left feeling helpless as they have to deal.

"I still think she's in need of a personality." Rade exclaimed. Ellis  
chuckled and shook his head as they moved into the House. "I mean it's like  
being taught by an android. I can learn English more effectively with Toby  
and Sam." She added as she moved for the residence.  
"She's not that bad." Ellis exclaimed. "And the way you and those two get  
along, you'd never get any work done." He added. Rade grinned.  
"Is that so bad?" She asked sweetly.  
"Not for you, I guess, but your granddad might be kind of pissed about  
it." Ellis retorted. Rade snickered and went into her room. Ellis stayed in  
the hallway, as usual, unless she invited him in. He saw her closed the door  
and waited. Five minutes later, the door opened again and Rade was already on  
her way. She knew she must be heading for the West Wing, as always.  
"Hey, Ginger. Is he in?" Rade asked as she approached Toby's office.  
Ginger nodded and smiled. Rade smiled back and went inside.  
"How was school?" Toby muttered as he stared at his computer screen. Rade  
shrugged and picked up the green folder that waited for her on the corner of  
his cluttered desk.  
"Boring, stressful, the same." She replied as she collapsed into the  
couch and opened the folder. She looked at the work that had been given to  
her and smiled when Toby grunted.  
"Still, it's good for you." He commented absentmindedly.  
"Do you really believe that?" Rade teased.  
"Yes." He retorted. "But only because I'm paid to." He added. Rade  
laughed and nodded.  
"Granted." She murmured as she began to scribble on the speech Sam had  
written. Toby smirked as he heard her mutter about punctuation. He watched  
her for a moment and then looked back at his work.  
"No homework?" He asked.  
"Finished it." She retorted.  
"When?"  
"Whenever."  
"That's what I thought."  
"You know me too well."  
"Frightening."  
"My birthday is coming up."  
"Is it?"  
"Nine days."  
"Really? That would be the... 24th?"  
"Yep. I'll be seventeen."  
"Congratulations."  
"Thank you for your enthusiasm."  
"Any time."

"Survivor has arrived, Sir." A secret service agent exclaimed. Jed nodded  
and moved for his desk. The agent paused and then disappeared. The President  
sat down and looked around the grand office. My, how far things had come. He  
could still remember being sixteen years old, the day he met Leo, the day he  
met Abbey, the day his father died, the day he was married, when his first  
child was born... So many memories and now here he was, in the Oval  
office, just remembering.  
It had been more than a month since Eric Knox's trial. Rade was in  
school, Liz had found a good job working at a local advertising firm and  
Annie was also getting back into her education. Rade worked as an "intern" in  
the White House communications office and had even consented to being  
interviewed for the first time ever. After an *almost* fistfight between  
eager reporters, the honor went to Danny Concannon. The interview was read by  
more than forty-five million people according to sales numbers, a record for  
Danny and his paper. The reporter attributed it to the fact that Rade had hit  
the spotlight so many times in recent months. Jed thought it was a  
combination of Rade's personality and Danny's talent. So did quite a few  
others.  
Rade was happy again. Many others were because of it. Toby interacted  
with her the most and everyone had seen the changes in him. Sam was all the  
happier because when Toby was nice, Sam got a break. Even CJ was marveling at  
the man's kindness. Margaret, Ginger and Bonnie were all scared at first, but  
every once in a while, the grouchiness re-emerged and they were assured. Zoey  
was happy to be near her sister and nieces. Abbey was ecstatic to have her  
daughter and granddaughters in such close proximity. Josh was always goofing  
off with Rade. Together, the two were quite excellent practical jokers. This  
was annoyance to most, but an entertaining one. Many rumored that Mrs.  
Landingham was in on the deal too, explaining Rade's endless cookie stash.  
Life was going on. It was a fascinating process of how resilient they all  
were. Being President of the United States, Jed never expected to have to  
deal with all the things that had happened in the last four months. He never  
would have believed that the man who had married his daughter, comforted her  
through tragedy, was such a violent miscreant. After Liz's trauma, Eric had  
been there for her, but was it his horrid intention all along to treat Liz's  
child with abuse and hatred? Maybe Eric had expected Liz to abort the child  
or perhaps he'd expected her to hate the child because of the trauma it  
represented. Jed could never be sure that the latter assumption wasn't the  
slightest bit true, but he'd seen Liz and Rade together. They loved each  
other and no one had ever suspected that Rade was anything but the product of  
a mother's love. But none of that mattered now. What had happened, happened,  
and life had moved on. Life was okay now... wasn't it?  
"Mr. President?" Leo McGarry's voice called.  
"Yeah." Jed murmured.  
"We've got the people from the NSC waiting." Leo said as he moved into  
the room. "Are you all right sir? You seem perplexed."  
"I'm the leader of the free world, Leo." Jed said playfully. "I'm always  
perplexed." Leo smiled and nodded.  
"Anything in particular this time?" He asked.  
"Just musing about how far we've come." Jed admitted. "So much has  
happened to us lately and I'm just thinking about how proud I am that we're  
still standing"  
"We are, Mr. President, and we'll stay that way." Leo replied softly. Jed  
smiled and nodded as he rose to his feet.  
"You bet we will. I'm beginning to think that we can handle anything." He  
retorted as he grabbed his jacket and moved for his best friend. Leo just  
smiled and shrugged.  
"Maybe so." Was all he would venture to say. Jed slipped his jacket on  
and sighed.  
"Lead the way." He said in a mock command.  
"Yes, sir." Leo replied and then did as he was told. Together the two  
friends disappeared down the hallway.

TBC... .

  

  


	2. Everything That Changes 2

RATED: PG-13  
DISCLAIMER: See Part 1  
NOTES: See Part 1  
SUMMARY: Rade finds herself in another bad situation and the West Wing is  
left feeling helpless as they have to deal.

"Now I still say--" Rade started as she moved out of the building with  
Ellis and a classmate named Kyle Ginsberg.  
"She has a personality, Rade." Kyle exclaimed. "She just doesn't show it  
to us."  
"Why not?" Rade wondered.  
"Because we're just lowly Juniors." Kyle answered. The three chuckled as  
they made their way down the stairs.  
"Maybe I can get Granddad to write out some presidential order making her  
show us her personality. Can I do that?" She asked.  
"Sure." Kyle replied.  
"Good." Rade murmured. "What are we doing, Ellis?" She asked suddenly.  
"I see my brother. I'll see you later." Kyle called as he ran off.  
"Bye." Rade called back. "Ellllllllis?" She whined. "Where are we going?  
Where's the car?" She asked, looking around.  
"You told us to have it waiting down the block so that you wouldn't look  
'too spiffy' or something like that." Ellis reminded her.  
"And you actually listened to me? Tsk, tsk." Rade teased and started  
walking down the sidewalk through the threads of high school students.  
"You would prefer me never to listen to you?" Ellis asked before talking  
into his wrist. "Survivor is on her way."  
"Survivor." She muttered as they turned a corner and walked along the  
empty street. "You make me sound like a tv show. A crappy one too."  
"Hey, next time we'll call you Rugrat. How's that?" Ellis asked. Rade  
groaned.  
"I'd rather die." She retorted. Ellis opened his mouth to reply but the  
sound of a gunshot ringing through the air interrupted him. A piece of lead  
clipped his shoulder, sending him to the ground into an instant puddle of  
blood.  
Rade's first instinct wasn't to scream but to drop her stuff and run. A  
hand reached out of nowhere and grabbed her arm, pulling her to the ground.  
She struggled against the two hands that held her down and then felt  
something slam against her head, sending her into darkness.

"Ginger?" Toby called. Immediately, his assistant got to her feet and  
leaned in his office door.  
"Yes?" She asked.  
"Have you seen Rade?" He asked. "She should have been here a half an hour  
ago." Ginger paused.  
"No, I haven't seen her. Do you want me to try and find her?" She  
offered.  
"See if you can, yeah." Toby nodded. Ginger moved back to her desk and  
grabbed the phone. She dialed the secret service extension and waited. After  
two minutes of listening to it ring, she hung up and tried the residence. No  
answer there either. Finally, she dialed Mrs. Landingham.  
"Hello?" Mrs. Landingham's voice rang in her sweet, kind tone.  
"Hi, Mrs. Landingham. It's me, Ginger. I've been trying to find Rade and  
I was wondering if she was up there with the President or something." Ginger  
explained.  
"No, dearie, I haven't seen her. The President is with the department  
heads right now. Did you try the secret service extension?" Mrs. L asked.  
"Yeah, but there was no answer." Ginger replied uncertainly, starting to  
get a little worried. Mrs. L paused.  
"They always answer the phone unless they get busy. I'll check into it."  
She said softly. She switched lines and dialed the SS extension. As she hit  
the last key, Ron Butterfield appeared. She hung up and got to her feet.  
"Mr. Butterfield, I was just about to call you. Do you know where Rade  
is?" She asked politely. Ron paused uncertainly.  
"Where's the President? We need to speak to him." He said, avoiding the  
question quite obviously.  
"He's meeting with the department heads. What's going on?" Mrs. L  
demanded.  
"He'll be here soon." An agent whispered to Ron.  
"At this point, I'm going to recommend that you call the senior staff to  
the Oval office." Ron said softly but sternly. Mrs. Landingham eyed him for a  
second and then nodded as she grabbed the phone.  
"Ginger, dear, have Toby and Sam come down here please."

"I see what you're saying, but you're not giving us what we need from an  
economic standpoint." Jed exclaimed as he leaned back in his chair. "What  
you're proposing is not entirely out of line, but the fact that you're  
avoiding the naming of a specific number tells me that this conversation  
could very well be a waste of time. Now--" He leaned forward again and  
prepared to make up some numbers when he was interrupted by a small note from  
his secret service agent. He read it and then handed the note to Leo as he  
got to his feet with a grave look.  
"I'm sorry. Something has come up. We'll have to continue this later." He  
said softly before moving for the door. Leo read the note and then  
immediately began to follow his president.  
The note read: 'Survivor kidnapped'

TBC... .

  


	3. Everything That Changes 3

RATED: PG-13  
DISCLAIMER: See Part 1  
NOTES: See Part 1  
SUMMARY: Rade finds herself in another bad situation and the West Wing is  
left feeling helpless as they have to deal.

"What's going on?" Josh asked as he moved into the Oval office. CJ and  
Sam shrugged while Toby paced across the side of the room. The door opened  
and an angry looking Jed Bartlet moved in with Leo and Ron right behind him.  
"How the hell did this happen? *What* happened?" Jed snapped.  
"Where's Rade?" Toby asked fitfully. Leo handed him the note written by  
the secret service. After reading it, Toby paled visibly and sat down on the  
couch. Ron took advantage of the silence.  
"Rade's last class ended at 3:15pm. Last contact with Ellis was 3:22pm.  
At 3:42pm, twenty minutes later, we got a call from her school principal.  
Ellis was found with a gunshot wound to his right shoulder and Rade's driver  
was discovered with a slit throat." He reported calmly. By now, all eyes in  
the room had gone wide.  
"Where's Rade?" Josh asked.  
"We don't know." Ron replied honestly. "We're working on that, but until  
we hear from the kidnapper or kidnappers, we don't really know where to  
start. Rade's interview put her in the spotlight, so our list of suspects  
isn't exactly short."  
"So what do we do?" Toby asked softly. Everyone looked at him  
uncertainly. Ron inhaled slowly and hesitated.  
"We search and we wait." He said softly. Silence filled the room; an  
ominous silence. There was a scuffle outside and then door opened as Ellis  
showed himself in. "Ellis, what are you--" Ron started.  
"I'm reporting in where I'm needed, sir." Ellis said weakly. Ron moved to  
say something but Jed raised a silencing hand. Ellis stood where he was,  
breathing unevenly as his right arm rested in a sling. The bulge of a bandage  
was evident under his jacket, which was soaked in blood. His face and skin  
seemed pale and clammy.  
"Ellis, have a seat. You look like hell." Jed said softly. He wanted to  
scream at the man, to cry for answers, but he knew Ellis cared a great deal  
for Rade and the man looked more like death than a man with any answers.  
Ellis nodded weakly and sat down tiredly. "Leo, call my wife. Ask her to come  
down here please." Jed ordered. Leo moved to grab the phone. Jed flashed his  
friend an important look and then looked at Ron. Everyone could see that  
their President was quivering under his attempts to keep calm. Leo read the  
sign he was given and asked Abbey to bring her bag. Jed inhaled slowly.  
"Ron, where are my daughters and Annie? Are they safe?" He asked shakily.  
"Yes. As soon as we got word of this, we made sure they were safe." Ron  
replied as Leo hung up the phone.  
"Do they know?  
"No, sir, but they're on their way here."  
"Okay. CJ?" Jed said weakly. "The Press does not know about this. Keep it  
that way."  
"Yes, sir. What if the question gets asked?" She asked uncertainly.  
Silence filled the room again. No one knew what to say.  
"If the press knows about this, it would be due to the fact that the  
principal undoubtedly called the police and some members of the press corps  
do have police scanners. If they ask about the incident at the school, we  
have no information we're able to give at this time. It's probably safe to  
assume that they know something's up, just not what." Toby said softly.  
"Besides, we have nothing for them." He hadn't spoken in a while and his  
businesslike words seemed a shock to everyone else  
"He's right." Josh said finally. "That's all we can do. Whatever else we  
know, everything we know in fact, can't be disclosed because we don't know  
how her... uh, proprietor will react to it."  
"Proprietor???" Toby snapped. "What the hell--"  
"Let's keep it cool." Jed exclaimed before Toby could finish or Josh  
could react. "Proprietor *is* the wrong word, but for god's sake, we need to  
try and stay in control here. Losing it won't help." He added sternly before  
looking to the door and seeing his wife move into the room. Their eyes  
connected and Abbey could see that whatever was going on, it was bad.  
"Abbey." Leo said softly and then jerked his head towards Ellis. Abbey  
looked at the wounded agent and then paled.  
"Where's Rade?" She asked immediately, her gaze snapping back to her  
husband. Jed hesitated and then finally admitted the truth.  
"We don't know."

Pain. The first concept she could fully grasp as consciousness flooded  
back into her brain was most definitely pain. Rade blinked and looked around.  
The room she was in was dark and dusty, dark gray in color with hardly any  
light. She could see that it was some sort of basement. There was a small  
table against the far wall, the only piece of evidence that she wasn't in  
some dungeon; Only a basement could look like a dungeon and this did.  
Rade tried to move her legs but found them bound together by something  
she couldn't see. She saw handcuffs on her wrists in the dim light, but more  
so she felt them, digging into her flesh and slightly irritating her scar.  
She looked around again, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. She saw some  
stairs leading up into what she assumed was the real world; the world she was  
now being kept away from. She wasn't about to deny that she was frightened  
out of her mind, but she felt that screaming or saying anything wouldn't do  
any good. She reached up and gingerly touched the sore spot on her head. She  
brought her hand back down and stared at the blood on her fingers in the dim  
light.  
Suddenly the room was flood with bright light. Rade winced and closed her  
eyes, blinking them to adjust. She saw a figure move down the stairs to the  
table that was across the room. Her eyes burned as she struggled to see who  
it was and eventually she had to close them. When she opened them again, the  
figure was sitting on the table, staring at her intensely.  
"Who are you?" She asked hoarsely, her mouth dry and voice weak.  
"That's not important right now." He replied softly. "I'm the person  
who's going to take care of you for a while. If your grandfather and mother  
do as they're told, you'll be fine and back home in no time."  
"My head is bleeding. My hands and feet are bound. You call that fine?"  
She asked weakly as she struggled to wet her lips and mouth.  
"No, I guess not." He admitted. "I brought a towel and a first aid kit.  
Will you let me help you?" He asked. She paused, watching him in  
bewilderment. He seemed familiar somehow.  
"You want to help me now?" She asked.  
"Yes. Will you let me?" He asked hesitantly.  
"But you're the one who did this to me." She pointed out. He shrugged and  
started approaching her. She paused and then moved so that he could tend to  
the wound.  
"Sorry." He murmured as she winced.  
"Why are you doing this?" She asked softly.  
"Assuming your family does as they're told, I want to return you with as  
few scratches as possible." He replied calmly.  
""I meant why are you doing *this*? Why am I even here?" Rade clarified  
as she gestured weakly around the dank, makeshift prison.  
"You don't have to worry about that." The man said darkly. "We'll let  
Granddaddy think about it. In the meantime, just sit still and play nice. If  
you're good, I'll take you to a much nicer room upstairs." He added as he  
stood up and carried his things back to the table. Rade touched the bandage  
gingerly and then saw what bounded her feet: many layers of duct tape. She  
glanced over at the man. He was sitting cross-legged on the table, his  
attention focused on the cell phone in his hand. He pressed some buttons and  
then held the phone to his ear, his sharp green eyes glancing at her again.  
Rade watched apprehensively.  
"Hello." His deep voice exclaimed. "I'd like to speak to the President."  
He paused. "Who am I? I'm the one who has his granddaughter." Another pause.  
"Thank you. I'll wait." He said patiently. Rade inhaled slowly and watched  
him in wide-eyed silence.

TBC... .

  


	4. Everything That Changes 4

RATED: PG-13  
DISCLAIMER: See Part 1  
NOTES: See Part 1  
SUMMARY: Rade finds herself in another bad situation and the West Wing is  
left feeling helpless as they have to deal.

  
"Sir, we've got the call." Ron exclaimed as he listened to the small  
device within his ear. Jed looked at his wife who had finally gotten Ellis to  
lie down on the couch only for him to sit up again at the sound of Ron's  
announcement. Jed then moved to look at the various members of his staff. CJ  
and Sam looked up from their conversation to him. Leo and Josh did the same.  
Toby just got to his feet nervously.  
"Okay." Jed said softly as he looked at the blinking light on the phone.  
With a deep breath, he pressed the speaker button. "Hello?" He said as best  
as his voice could muster.  
"Mr. President. Your voice sounds the same as ever." A deep yet somewhat  
familiar voice spoke through the room.  
"I'm not sure I can say the same." Jed admitted uncertainly. "To whom am  
I speaking?"  
"Call me Cougar. It makes things simpler." The voice exclaimed.  
"Cougar." Jed repeated. "Well, Cougar, you seem to have something that I  
hold very dear. The question is why?"  
"Because history has been very badly written. I need your help to rectify  
history's mistakes and I think Rade's presence here with me will help me to  
persuade you to do that." Cougar replied smoothly. His voice seemed so calm,  
so even, but not cold. Jed marveled at how human the voice sounded.  
"I need to talk to Rade, to make sure she's okay." He asked, probing the  
waters.  
"Of course." Cougar exclaimed. There was a rustle on the line as the  
staff waited in apprehensive silence.  
"Hello?" Rade's weak voice asked."  
"Rade. It's me, granddad. Are you okay?" Jed asked, some bit of relief  
flooding to him. She was at least alive.  
"I'm not sure." Rade admitted. "This guy hit my head but now he's  
bandaged it. I have to admit that it's somewhat confusing." She said shakily.  
Cougar smiled weakly. "Is Ellis okay? Is he dead? She asked weakly.  
"No, I'm here." Ellis called, relieved to hear her voice.  
"Thank God." Rade murmured.  
"Rade, things are going to be okay." Jed said softly. Toby stared at the  
phone as if he wanted to say something but couldn't.  
"Okay." Rade paused. "Um, this weird Cougar guy wants the phone back."  
She said softly. Weak smiles spread around the room. Even in the midst of all  
this, Rade was Rade.  
"Mr. President." The dark voice spoke again, an eerie contrast to Rade's  
weak tone. "Was that satisfactory?"  
"I suppose that it'll have to be." Jed relented.  
"Who is there with you? I can tell that I'm on speakerphone and I'm more  
than positive that your secret service is trying to trace my signal. I can  
assure you that such an attempt is futile. I have many satellite connections  
and computer hookups working against you." Cougar paused. "Tell me, who else  
is listening?"  
"My staff is here and a few others." Jed replied.  
"Who? Name them." Cougar demanded. After getting weak nods from his  
staff, Jed did as he was told, but purposely did not mention the presence of  
his wife. He wasn't sure why, but he did. Cougar was silent for a moment.  
"Mr. President, please get out a black pen and a piece of paper."  
"I beg your pardon?" Jed asked.  
"A black pen and a piece of paper. I want you to write my demands down  
and I intend on seeing this paper soon enough, so I will know if you did the  
writing or not." Cougar exclaimed softly. Jed grabbed a black pen and a piece  
of White House stationary.  
"Okay, I'm ready." He announced.  
"Please understand that these are my demands. I will not hear 'we need  
more time' or 'we can't do that'. I will not hear such things." Cougar  
declared.  
"Understood." Jed replied uncertainly.  
"My monetary concerns must first demand ten million dollars in cash,  
unmarked bills, in a briefcase, preferably a black Stuart Martin, but that is  
not necessary. I would also like an L-142 private plane waiting for me at the  
GW airport, preferably at any hangar between A-7 and A-13. I expect to  
recognize this plane by its tail fin which must be painted silver." The voice  
said slowly as Jed scribbled down the notes he could get. "I shall also  
demand the release of the following prisoners of injustice: Daniel Boonridge,  
imprisoned in Salt Lake City, Utah; Michael Foster, imprisoned in San Diego,  
California; Ste Bertkin, imprisoned in Billings, Montana; Derek O'Malley,  
imprisoned in New Hampshire; Nathan Merryl, Lucas Johansen, Paul Benedict and  
Jesse Marks who are also in New Hampshire. Finally, Eric Knox in Virginia.  
These men must be released with 36 hours. With the exception of Mr. Knox,  
they must be told specifically to 'contact cougar'. Mr. Knox must be on the  
plane at the GW airport with the briefcase of my money. This must be done  
within 48 hours." Cougar started to slow to a finish and then looked at Rade  
who had paled. Jed finished writing, but was shaking his head.  
"Sign the paper, Mr. President, and place it inside the briefcase with  
the money. This briefcase must be on my plane within 48 hours. This is my  
last demand. You have your guidelines." Cougar exclaimed and then hung up.  
"Why Eric Knox?" Rade asked him shakily.  
"Because he has done a great wrong." Cougar replied gently. "He must pay  
for hurting my child, and I cannot kill him if he is behind prison walls." He  
added calmly. Rade stared at him in disbelief.  
"Your child?" She whispered.  
"Yes, Rade." He replied softly as he knelt on the floor in front of her.  
"I am your father."

TBC...  
Luke...I am your faaaatttthhheerrrrr... Oh, wait, wrong story.

~D.C.  
Batman


	5. Everything That Changes 5

RATED: PG-13  
DISCLAIMER: See Part 1  
NOTES: See Part 1  
SUMMARY: Rade finds herself in another bad situation and the West Wing is  
left feeling helpless as they have to deal.

"Check out these names." Ron called. "Find out how they're connected." He  
ordered an agent as he handed his own scribbled list to an assistant. Jed  
stared at the list on his desk in amazement. Someone was holding his  
granddaughter captive for ten million dollars, a stupid little plane, nine  
prisoners and a piece of paper.  
"What do we do, sir?" Josh asked softly. Leo looked at his best friend  
and sighed. The United States did not negotiate with terrorists, but did this  
Cougar guy constitute a terrorist? Or was he simply a homicidal maniac?  
"The moment I say anything, I'm a family man and not a president." Jed  
said softly. "What do you think we should do, Josh?"  
"We can't release nine people just like that, sir. Our policies say we  
can't give in to the demands, and besides, you don't have ten million  
dollars." Josh summarized. "There's nothing we can do, except try."  
"We have to get her back. We don't know what kind of guy we're dealing  
with here." Toby exclaimed softly. "Let's see who the other eight are, find  
out who Cougar is and in the meantime, we'll make some plans, try and find  
him, and maybe we should prepare to give in. Depend on who the eight guys  
are, his demands might not be so unreasonable."  
"Toby, are you saying we should give in to a terrorist?" Josh asked  
softly.  
"We do and everyone will think any crazy with a gun can walk all over  
us." CJ exclaimed.  
"Not to mention the 25th amendment can get called against us." Sam added.  
"We're not making any decisions until we know who the eight are, why  
they're in prison and what they have in common." Jed interrupted them all.  
"Josh, you work on that. CJ and Sam, deal with the issue of the press. I want  
to control the cycle." He ordered.  
"Yes, sir." The staff murmured.  
"Toby, we will get her back, but I'm not ready to believe that giving in  
is the only answer." Jed continued. "I'm going to the residence to talk to my  
family."  
"Yes, sir." Came the scattered responses.

"Okay, thank you." Josh exclaimed before hanging up the phone and picking  
up another one of the eight files on his desk. "Boonridge is in for  
manslaughter and Foster for multiple counts of grand theft auto. Both of them  
hail from New Hamspire." He dictated to no one in particular. Donna moved  
into the room with the secret service report and handed it to him.  
"They also went to the same college. All of them." She said as he flipped  
through the pages.  
"They were all members of the same fraternity." Josh mumured.  
"Which means that whoever Cougar is, he was probably a member of that  
same fraternity." Donna added.  
"Exactly. Is there a list of people within these graduating classes who  
were in that fraternity?" Josh asked.  
"Secret service is getting it." Donna replied.  
"31 hours left until this guy expects his friends to be released." Josh  
muttered. "What is the President going to do?"  
"The right thing."  
"And what is that?"  
"Whatever gets her back alive." Toby exclaimed from the doorway. There  
was an uncomfortable silence in the room. "The fraternity was Alpha Delta  
Phi. and all of the convicts graduated between 82' and 88'. Most of them were  
in the fraternity together between 84' and 88', which means that our guy was  
probably there too in that time frame." Toby started as he moved in a few  
steps. "There were 372 people in that fraternity throughout the passage of  
those four years."  
"Okay." Josh started.  
"Rade's father was one of them." Toby said ominously. Silence filled the  
room again. "The President wants us back in the Oval office in five minutes.  
Liz might be there." Toby added and left quickly. Donna looked at Josh.  
"Rade's father?" She asked.  
"I don't know. I just know her father isn't Eric Knox." Josh murmured  
before grabbing his jacket and heading for the door.

TBC . .

  


	6. Everything That Changes 6

RATED: PG-13  
DISCLAIMER: See Part 1  
NOTES: See Part 1, Thanks again to beta AJ, maybe she's not so evil after  
all? Heheh. I said *maybe*.  
SUMMARY: Rade finds herself in another bad situation and the West Wing is  
left feeling helpless as they have to deal.

"Liz, I need to talk to you." Jed said softly. Liz looked at him, her  
eyes reflecting all the fear and worry he knew she had to be feeling. "We  
think we know who the guy is that has Rade."  
"Who?" Liz asked weakly. Jed took a deep breath.  
"We're not positive, but it's someone who is close to or who actually is  
Jonathon Rich--"  
"No." Liz interrupted. "Don't finish that."  
"Okay." Jed said softly. "You still want to come?"  
"No." Liz said assuredly as she drew her knees to her chest.  
"Okay." Jed said softly as he kissed her forehead and then looked at his  
wife.  
"I'll stay here." Abbey whispered. He nodded and moved out of the room.  
He tried not to think of the tears he'd seen in his daughter's eyes, nor of  
the possible resolutions to the current problem. There seemed to be so many  
options but all boiled down to two: Do it or don't.  
As he moved down the hallway, he felt eyes all over him. He looked about  
and saw the eyes of all the former presidents watching him. Who were they to  
watch him so intensely? He felt a little paranoid as he moved through the  
halls. Then he realized that the reason the pictures hung there was not to  
scrutinize, but to remind him that he wasn't the only one to ever be in this  
office; he wasn't the only one to ever have to examine the line between his  
profession and his personal life. They were there not to judge him, but to  
support him.  
Jed moved down the hall and turned towards the Oval office. Now the eyes  
weren't painted, but real. The staffers of the most powerful office in the  
world all watched him intensely, as if he had any answers for them. He  
didn't. He wanted answers for himself. If it was Jonathon doing this, why?  
Why was he doing it? Nobody had heard from him in nearly 17 years. He had  
become some stupid lawyer but that was about all that Jed knew.  
"Mr. President."Josh exclaimed as his president walked in through the  
door. "Sir, we've checked into Richards and apparently he's out of town. He  
bought a plane ticket a week ago and left for Rome two days later."  
"And he hasn't come back?" Jed asked, a little confused. He just  
naturally assumed it was Richards.  
"No, sir, not as far as we can tell." Toby replied.  
"Which means that we may be dealing with someone else, someone who was  
probably close to Richards." Josh added.  
"Right. Go through the list, guys. I want to know who we're dealing  
with." Jed exclaimed before his phone rang. He frowned and picked up the  
phone. He saw the looks on the secret service's faces, and he knew who he was  
about to speak to. "Bartlet speaking."  
"How's it coming?" Cougar's voice exclaimed.  
"We're working on it. You gave us a lot of territory to cover." Jed said  
weakly.  
"Are you making excuses?" Cougar asked calmly.  
"No, I'm telling you the truth. Nine men across the country, each with  
vastly different sentences and charges, it takes time. So far it's only been  
... eight hours." Jed explained.  
"What about the plane? What about my money?" The voice asked hurriedly.  
"The plane should be there by the time you gave us. The silver fin is  
going to be slightly hard, but we're working on it." Jed admitted.  
"I didn't ask for a Rembrandt. I just want the fin to be painted silver."  
Cougar said angrily. "What about my money?"  
"I don't have that kind of money." Jed said weakly.  
"You're the President. You've got the treas-" Cougar started.  
"That's the country's money, not mine. I'm not at liberty to use that."  
Jed interrupted.  
"Don't make excuses. I want my money, and you *will* get it for me. I'm  
telling you right now, that I have no qualms about hurting this kid. She's  
nice, and I like her, but that doesn't mean she's not my hostage. You get  
this done, and you do it on time, or I will be forced to harm her." Cougar  
exclaimed and hung up. Jed stared at the phone in horror. Cougar had never  
come out and threatened Rade so boldly before. The danger was even more real  
now than before.  
"What did he say, sir?" Toby asked.  
"He threatened Rade if we didn't make the deadline." Jed said hoarsely.  
"What are we going to do?" Josh inquired, wondering exactly what it was  
his boss was feeling. Jed looked at his staff members one by one and then  
looked at Toby, then Leo.  
"Do it." Jed said finally.

TBC... .

  


	7. Everything That Changes 7

RATED: PG-13  
DISCLAIMER: See Part 1  
NOTES: See Part 1  
SUMMARY: Rade finds herself in another bad situation and the West Wing is  
left feeling helpless as they have to deal.

"Goddamn you!" Rade cried and struggled against the bonds that held her.  
Cougar looked at her in surprise. "Goddamn you, you f**king bastard!!"  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" He snapped.  
"What's wrong with me? What's *wrong* with me??? What's wrong with you??  
You come out of nowhere, like a regular Darth Vader, say you're my father and  
then this?? You kidnap me, hit me, threaten me, use me for what? Your stupid  
criminal friends? Ten million dollars?" Rade retorted angrily.  
"Shut up!" Cougar snapped. "Shut up or I'll make you!"  
"My life has been hell, jackass! You really think you scare me??" Rade  
exclaimed. Cougar paused and then looked away. "It's your fault. It's your  
fault that I haven't been able to live a normal life, you know that? And now  
this? This is what you're adding to the top of the pile? God, I'm going to be  
stuck in therapy for the rest of my life!"  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!" Cougar screamed and threw Rade into the wall. She  
hit her head against the paved surface and fell to the ground unconscious.  
Cougar stared at her on the floor, at the blood that moved out of her head on  
to the dirty ground. He looked away and then went to get his first aid kit.  
He brought it back, tending to the wound as best he could and then just  
leaving her on the floor, taking the kit upstairs and not returning.

"Sir?" Josh asked softly.  
"Do it. Get those guys out of the damn jails and find me a way to pay  
this guy off." Jed ordered. "Rade is going to get to her seventeenth birthday  
whether I'm President or not."  
"Sir, if we could just wait and see if the Secret serv-" Sam started.  
"Wait? You want to wait, Sam? I don't know who this guy is. I don't know  
what he's capable of. All I know is that Rade is out there somewhere, and the  
only way I'm going to get her back alive is if I listen to this guy." Jed  
snapped.  
"Sir, we have a certain protocol. We have to --" Josh started.  
"Josh, you care about Rade, don't you?" Jed asked.  
"Sir, that's not a fair question." Josh replied. "Of course I do."  
"Then why can't I do this?" The President asked.  
"Because you can't, sir! Because this goes against everything this  
country stands for. This country is something greater than one person or one  
guy with a gun. He's already killed a United States Secret Service agent,  
attempted the murder of another and kidnapped your granddaughter. These guys  
that he wants released are imprisoned for violent crimes, except one! Sir, we  
can't just let them back out on the street." Josh exclaimed. "I love Rade, I  
do. She's a great kid. But she wouldn't want us to put the safety of this  
country, or its people, in danger just so she can come home alive. If I were  
her, and you did that, I wouldn't be able to live with myself every time I  
saw the news saying that one more person had to die before this goon or that  
one was arrested again. That's one person too many, sir."  
"Josh, that's enough." Leo said softly.  
"Why is it enough?" Josh asked. "You think you're the only one torn up  
about this, sir? We all are. But you can't ask us to do this. Sir--"  
"Josh, shut up." Jed said sharply. "You've made your point."  
"I'm sorry, sir." Josh said apologetically.  
"It's okay. I think we're all on edge here." Jed said softly. "But you're  
right. She would be angry and hurt. Rade's too proud not to put her own life  
on the line for countless others. So the question becomes, what do we do  
now?" Silence filled the room as the question was pondered.  
"Sir." Toby's soft voice exclaimed suddenly. Everyone looked at him and  
saw the pensive, somewhat confused looked on his face. "Cougar said that he  
had satelittle hookups and computers working against the tracing of his cell  
phone signal. Even with that done, we can still trace him down. It just takes  
time."  
"What are you saying, Toby?" Jed asked  
"I'm saying that once the secret service knows how long it will take,  
that should give us the time we need. We can make the appearance to Cougar  
that we're doing what he wants us to, but only the appearance. By the time he  
catches on, it could be too late and we'd have him." Toby explained. "You  
just have to buy the time and tell him what he wants to hear."  
"You think that'll work?" Jed asked.  
"I don't know." Toby admitted. "The only other thing I can think of is  
pressing *69." He said softly. Jed paused and then looked at the phone. He  
grabbed the handle and pressed *69.  
"Hello?" A very familiar voice asked. Jed hung up the phone. Toby looked  
like he was in shock.  
"That was him." Jed said in amazement.  
"Could he really be that stupid?" Josh asked.  
"It's not a matter of stupidity. It's a matter of which phone service you  
have." Sam pointed out.  
"Okay, so we can call him. What does that mean?" CJ asked. Toby paused.  
"He's expecting his friends to contact him once they're released." He  
said softly. "Now they can."  
"Through us." Josh pointed out.  
"We can be their voices." Sam exclaimed.  
"Could it work?" CJ asked.  
"It might have to." Leo admitted.  
"What about Knox?" Josh asked. "And the plane and the money?"  
"That..." Jed paused. "That we can give him."

TBC... .

  


	8. Everything That Changes 8

RATED: PG-13  
DISCLAIMER: See Part 1, you might recognize a line or two. :) Who can guess  
which line from where?  
NOTES: See Part 1  
SUMMARY: Rade finds herself in another bad situation and the West Wing is  
left feeling helpless as they have to deal.

Every office in the world possesses a sort of intensity. Every office has  
a different kind of intensity, but still, it's always there. Some offices are  
lighthearted, some are dark and silent, some are just full of constant  
pressure. At any given time, the White House offices could be any one of  
those things and more. At times, it was fun and lighthearted. At times it was  
full of a sort of pressure that came from a bill that had to be passed or  
maybe Toby was in another of his moods. And there were also times when the  
West Wing and the other executive offices were dark and silent, everyone  
within those rooms waiting impatiently for the next word. To make it all  
worse, Toby was in one of his moods, one of his worst moods, and the bill  
that was to be passed was not a piece of legislation, but rather the  
metaphorical paper on which Rade's life depended. The tension was unbearable  
and the silence was deafening.  
Sam stared at the wall, trying not to think about the whole thing. Rade  
was in danger, and all he could think about was what exactly she thinking at  
this moment. Was she afraid? Was she angry? Did she even know what was going  
on? When she was on the phone previously, she didn't seem as scared as he  
knew he would have been. Of course, Rade was a Bartlet. The family genes  
usually dictated that emotions were best kept under control. Sam marveled at  
the capability to do that. He doubted he himself ever could.  
Down the hall, Josh tapped his pen against the desk, trying to think of  
who on the staff could best imitate a 32-year-old guy who was recently  
convicted for the murder of his wife's ex-boyfriend. He didn't know who he  
could ask, or how. 'Hey, you mind pretending to be a vicious psycho on the  
phone to another vicious psycho who happens to be holding Rade's life in his  
hands? Would you?' He couldn't do it himself, nor could anyone else on the  
staff because their voices might be too recognizable.  
Josh's door creaked open as Donna stepped inside and closed the door  
behind herself. She moved over to him and placed a friendly hand on his  
shoulder. It had been nearly three months since he'd kissed her, three months  
since he'd acknowledge his feelings for her, but since then nothing had  
really happened. They'd gone back to being friends, as they thought it should  
be. They'd agreed that what they'd done had been done in a moment of distress  
and they just needed something to hold them together. It was nothing more.  
"How are you doing?" She asked softly. Josh shook his head and leaned  
back in his chair.  
"I honestly don't know." He whispered. "I wish I did, but I don't."  
"We'll get her back, Josh." Donna said.  
"I want her back, but I feel like I've betrayed her. I stood in that  
office and I shouted to the President of the United States that he couldn't  
do the one thing that would get her safely home." Josh replied. "I feel like  
I should have said 'yes, sir' and skittered off to release those people on to  
the street just so that Rade could come home and I could watch her hug her  
family again."  
"But you didn't, Josh, and that's good. You knew what could be done and  
what couldn't and you were the voice of reason in that room. Most of the time  
we say 'I serve at the pleasure of the President' but every once in a while  
we have to stand up to him when we think he's wrong." Donna said softly. "In  
this country it is not only acceptable to question our leaders, it's our  
responsibility."  
"And what about Rade? What's our responsibility to her?" Josh asked  
weakly.  
"Our responsibility to her is to get her home and help her cope. That's  
all that matters, Josh." Donna replied as she squeezed his shoulder and left  
the room. Josh watched her go and began to wonder about the choices he'd  
made.  
All his life, he'd been faced with loss. He'd lost Joanie. He'd lost for  
Hoynes. He'd lost his father. Hell, he lost on the Dean's list two semesters  
in a row. He'd lost Mandy, when it hurt so much. He'd pushed Donna away,  
thereby losing her, and now he was faced with the fact that he might lose  
Rade. How many of those losses was his fault? No. They had to get Rade back.  
If they didn't... No, they had to. He would accept nothing else.  
Josh looked at his watch. 26 hours left. One day and change to decide  
whether or not Rade would live to see another day.

Eric Knox stared at the ceiling of his prison cell, his eyes squinted in  
the dim light. He'd been incarcerated for nearly two months now, and he  
didn't know if he could make it through four more years, or 2.8, assuming he  
got his time off for good behavior. He'd never expected all this to go so  
far. He'd never expected Rade to fight back. She hadn't ever before. But then  
Liz went and switched sides. After all he did for her, she had protected that  
child, the product of a crime of hatred. Why couldn't she just give it up for  
adoption like he suggested?  
No, she had to love the child, and raise her as if she were a child of  
love, not some evidence of a horrible crime. It angered Eric when he thought  
of what the bastard had done to Liz. No one had ever told him the man's name,  
but he knew they knew. There was something wrong with the picture. Hell, a  
deal was probably made. Jed Bartlet was always there to make deals. Except  
this time. Jed Bartlet didn't make a deal for Eric. He wanted to see Eric  
hang. Eric could sense that much in the courtroom.  
"Knox." A sharp voice exclaimed. Eric looked up and saw the prison warden  
standing by his cell door. "Get up. You're going for a ride."

TBC...

  


	9. Everything That Changes 9

RATED: PG-13  
DISCLAIMER: See Part 1  
NOTES: See Part 1  
SUMMARY: Rade finds herself in another bad situation and the West Wing is  
left feeling helpless as they have to deal.

Jed looked at the clock and then at the list of people that Josh and Sam  
had assembled. Now was the time, the chance to prove that anything was  
possible in this great country of theirs. The people that stood before him  
had all been more than willing to be a part of the risky plan that might  
bring Rade home. He wasn't sure if he was really willing to make these people  
do this. If it didn't work, just to think of the guilt and the pain...and  
Rade... The pain and the pressure was just too much. But they had  
volunteered. They knew what they were asking for.  
"Okay. We've got to get ready for this." He said softly. "Does everyone  
have their cells?" He asked. People nodded, holding the assorted cell phones  
that had been collected from around the office. If this was going to work,  
they had to be sure to use non-White House phones, something Cougar couldn't  
pick up on. "Then let's do this. Josh, get the ball rolling." The President  
called.

Jonathon stared at the unconscious form on his basement floor. What had  
he done? He'd promised himself that he wouldn't hurt her unless Bartlet  
forced his hand, and now what had he done? She still hadn't opened her eyes.  
She was just lying there, unconscious, and probably still bleeding under her  
bandage.  
With a weak, but determined, sigh, he moved forward and lifted her  
gently, carrying her to the table and laying her across it. He took off the  
bandage and cleaned the wound again. In her state of darkness, Rade whimpered  
and tossed. Jonathon paused and waited for her to still again before  
continuing. After he was done, he carried her back to the corner and leaned  
her up against the wall. He moved back to the table and leaned against it,  
thinking hard. What the hell was he doing? Was it all really worth it?  
Was it worth it sixteen years ago? He looked at Rade. Almost seventeen  
now. How could it be he never knew that he had a daughter... He knew that  
Liz had children. He knew that one of them... But he'd always assumed that  
Eric Knox was the father. After all the publicity, Rade's interview,  
everything... He found out he had a daughter. And he did this. Why?  
The phone rang, disrupting his thoughts. He jumped and then looked at it.  
Who could it be? He grabbed it and pressed the reply button. "Hello." He said  
sternly. There was a slight hesitation on the other end.  
"Coug." A deep male voice said. Jonathon paused. The voice sounded so  
familiar. Could it be? Had the President actually done it already? "Guess  
who, man?" The voice added.  
"Derek?" Jon asked as he sat on the table. "It sounds like you, but could  
it be?" He asked softly.  
"It could be." The voice said with a chuckle. "Man, what did you do? The  
guards were scrambling over their feet trying to shove me out the door."  
"I don't believe this." Jon whispered.  
"What do you mean?" Derek asked.  
"He did it. He did what I told him too." Jon replied and then paused.  
Derek seemed tense. Worried. "Der, where are you? They let you out, right?  
You want to meet me in the old place?"  
"The old place?" Derek repeated. "I don't know. I'm just kinda standing  
here when they said I had to contact Cougar or they throw me back in. I'm  
standing in front of the prison with the warden's cell. The *warden's*. This  
is a trip."  
"That's not enough. I need to know that you're safely away." Jon said  
getting to his feet.  
"They said something about needing to be sure I called you." Derek  
replied.  
"Something's not right." Jon muttered. He paused and then hung up. There  
was silence in the room as he thought. If it were really Derek, the man  
wouldn't bother to call back. The phone didn't ring. Suddenly, Jon pressed a  
few buttons on the phone again and listened to it ring.  
"Bartlet." The President's voice rang through.  
"Very clever." Jon exclaimed. There was a pause.  
"What are you talking about?" Jed asked.  
"Who was that? Some staffer?"  
"What are--"  
"What is going on? Are you trying to buy time? You don't get any more  
time."  
"Listen, I don't know what's going on. I've been working my butt off  
trying to do everything you've told me to do. As far as I know, Derek  
O'Malley, Lucas Johansen and Michael Foster are already out the door. Three  
of the others are in the process of leaving. We're having trouble with  
Boonr--"  
"Bullshit." Cougar interrupted and hung up again.

Jed hung up the phone and looked at Ron Butterfield and then at Josh  
Lyman who was standing nervously in the back of the room. "I don't know." He  
said softly. "He's acting like he didn't fall for it, but I don't know."  
"The thing is that half these guys wouldn't call him if they were told  
to. They'd just leave and go wherever. He's got to realize that." Josh  
exclaimed. "They're not going to do anything just because we 'said so'."  
"So the question is what do we do now?"  
"We just need four more minutes of him on the phone, sir." Ron exclaimed.  
"If we call him again?" Jed asked.  
"He might not answer." Josh pointed out.  
"Give it a try." Jed ordered. Ron nodded and spoke into his mike. There  
was a pause as he waited for a report.  
"He's not answering." Ron finally announced.  
"Damn." Jed muttered.  
"Now what?" Josh asked weakly.  
"Now we find another answer." Jed exclaimed. Then the phone rang again.  
He glanced at it and then at Ron.  
"Four minutes, sir." Ron said softly. Jed grabbed the phone.  
"Bartlet." He said slowly.  
"I've thought it over." Jonathon exclaimed. "Your little game is an  
insult to my intelligence, and I assure you that I have intelligence. My  
price has gone to twenty five million, and I still expect my friends to be  
released, and the other demands still stand. Your deadline is in four hours.  
In four hours, I expect everyone that was in the office when I first called  
to be there when I call again. They will hear what I have to say." He added  
before hanging up again. Jed stared at the phone and hung it up. What was  
going on inside this Cougar's head?  
"Not enough time." Ron said sadly.  
"We've got to start taking action." Jed said softly. "Here's what we're  
going to do." He exclaimed as he stood up straight for the first time in 32  
hours. It was about time he was going to do something Presidential.

TBC...

  


	10. Everything That Changes 10

RATED: PG-13  
DISCLAIMER: See Part 1  
NOTES: See Part 1, please don't kill me. I know you'll all want to after this  
part, but just remember, if you kill me, you don't get anymore of the story.  
Of course, someone would probably write it for me... No, that does not  
mean you can kill me. Just... don't. My mom would be very sad.  
SUMMARY: Rade finds herself in another bad situation and the West Wing is  
left feeling helpless as they have to deal.

Liz stared out the window, watching the rain stream down. It was a light  
storm, that was coming a bit early in the year. Perhaps the rain was there to  
suit her mood. It had been 33 hours since Rade had disappeared, and Liz had  
yet to speak to anyone except her mother, her father and her younger  
daughter. Now Annie slept in her room, finally able to shut her eyes despite  
the massive worry she had for her older sister.  
Liz marveled at the relationship that Rade and Annie shared. Growing up  
with Marielle and Zoey, she'd never felt as close to them as she felt Rade  
and Annie were. Rade took care of Annie, treated her well and taught her  
about the world. Annie never asked too much of her older sister, and always  
seemed to recognize when Rade needed her space. It was something that awed  
Liz, how mature her two children were with each other... and with no one  
else, she thought with a weak smile.  
Would Rade come back so that Annie could still have that? Liz didn't know  
what she'd do if Zoey or Elle were hurt... or even killed. But the  
difference between that and this was that Zoey and Elle would never be harmed  
by their father.  
Did Rade know who it was that held her captive? Liz had heard that  
Jonathon was out of town, but she didn't believe it. She didn't tell anyone  
that she didn't believe it, but she knew somewhere within her that Jonathon  
had to be behind all this. What did he want? Why would he hurt Rade, after  
all these years?  
"Liz." A soft voice exclaimed. Liz turned and looked at the door to see  
her mother standing there. "How are you doing?" Abbey asked as she moved into  
the room and closed the door behind her.  
"I don't know." Liz whispered. Abbey nodded as she moved towards her  
daughter.  
"Why is this happening? Hasn't Rade been through enough? Haven't I?" Liz  
asked, almost angrily.  
"I don't know, but you're right. You and Rade have been through too much  
already." Abbey whispered.  
"Mom, what kind of God would do this to us?" Liz asked. "Tell me why."  
Abbey paused. She herself had questioned the Lord before, but in the end, she  
could only assume that He knew what He was doing. Still, that answer didn't  
seem adequate enough right now.  
"I honestly don't know. Maybe there's no reason behind it at all, or  
maybe there is one. Maybe this was a reminder that things never get any  
easier. I don't know how He thinks." Abbey said softly.  
"What, is this some sort of test?" Liz asked honestly.  
"I don't know." Abbey repeated. "I honestly don't. The best I can do  
though is to say that I'm here for you and for Rade when she comes home." Liz  
turned back to the window and stared at the sky.  
"If she comes home."

When she opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was that everything  
she saw had no coherence. It was like looking at a jigsaw puzzle; all the  
pieces were mixed up and were just waiting for her brain to put them back  
together. Rade blinked a few times and rolled her head to the side. She saw a  
dark figure sitting on the table on the opposite side of the room. She knew  
who it was, but she couldn't place the name quite yet.  
"You woke up just in time." He said softly. She looked at him and blinked  
again.  
"Dad..." She mumbled and let her head drop to the floor again. She  
stared up at the ceiling and tried to gather her senses. Jonathon stopped in  
his tracks. Had she really called him dad?  
"I'm calling them in about five minutes. If they have an answer for me  
that I don't want to hear, I apologize ahead of time." He said softly.  
"For wha..." Rade mumbled. Jon decided not to answer her and then  
looked at the table. The 9mm just sat there, waiting for him to pull it back  
into his fingers. He looked at her again and then at the cell phone in his  
left hand. Five minutes until he had to make the final decision. Finally, he  
dialed and then listened as the line began to ring.

"When will we get notice?" Jed asked into the phone. Around the room, his  
staff waited nervously for him to get off the line and say something about  
the way his plan was going. He nodded without thinking. "Okay. Check it out.  
You heard me." He said before hanging up. "Leo, what's the word on Knox?"  
"He's on his way to the GW airport, extremely confused. He thinks he's  
got a free ticket and gets a free plane with it. He'll realize that's not so  
correct when they cuff him to the plane." Leo exclaimed.  
"Okay. Well, they went to Richards's place and are searching it now. The  
joys of being the President. Now--" Jed started to speak again when the phone  
rang. He looked at his watch. "Goddamn."  
"Sir." Toby said weakly. Jed looked at his speechwriter and caught the  
look in his eyes. He nodded and then grabbed the phone.  
"Bartlet." He said sternly.  
"Have they been released?" Cougar asked.  
"Yes." Jed lied.  
"You're lying. They would have called me." Cougar replied.  
"There's no way we can make them call you. We tried with O'Malley and you  
suspected us. The men that we've released have no reason to call you unless  
they wish to, and I hon--" Jed started.  
"They would call me. This much I know about them." Cougar interrupted.  
"Listen, I don't know--"  
"I'm not on speakerphone. Are they all there?"  
"Yes." Jed replied after a brief pause.  
"Speakerphone. Now." Cougar ordered. Jed sighed and did as he was told.  
"I know you can all hear me now. Listen as I ask your precious president a  
question, and I expect a direct, honest answer." He paused. "Have they been  
released?" There was a silent pause. "I won't chastize you for lying, but you  
damn well better tell the truth now."  
"Listen-" Jed started again.  
"No, you listen. Yes or no. Have they been released?" Cougar asked  
sharply. Jed looked at Ron. Was it enough time? "Answer me! What, do you need  
more time??" Cougar snapped.  
"Yes, we need more time." Jed said softly. Down in the distant basement,  
Jon looked at Rade who had managed to slip up against the wall, and then he  
grabbed the gun.  
The entire senior staff jumped as a gunshot rang through the telephone  
line, echoing off the walls.  
"Now you've got all the time in the world." Cougar said darkly before  
hanging up.  
Inside the Oval office, everyone was staring at the speakerphone, their  
hearts breaking as they listened to the burning sound of an empty dial tone,  
the gunshot resonating through their brains.

TBC... .


	11. Everything That Changes 11

RATED: PG-13  
DISCLAIMER: See Part 1  
NOTES: See Part 1  
SUMMARY: Rade finds herself in another bad situation and the West Wing is  
left feeling helpless as they have to deal.

There was an eerie silence in the air. Silence except for one sound. The  
smooth, unchanging sound of the dial tone that emanated from the speaker  
sitting on Jed Bartlet's desk. All eyes in the room were focused on that  
speaker. No one even looked at anyone else in the room.  
What could be said now? What could be done? It was over. They'd failed.  
Gone. She was gone. Josh felt his knees began to quake as he collapsed into  
the couch. No. It couldn't be. She wasn't gone... . She was gone. And it  
was his fault. His fault. He was right, and he was wrong. And she had died.  
She was dead. Wasn't she? Wasn't that what the gunshot meant? Josh looked  
around the room to gauge the reactions he could see.  
Jed Bartlet was leaning over his desk in shock. Suddenly, he reached out  
and he knocked the phone of off his desk, sendng it to the ground and  
silencing the ominous dial tone. Several occupants of the room jumped and  
then watched as he sank to the ground, his face contorted in pain and fear .  
. . Their President, their leader, their friend... was sitting on the  
floor so close to crying that Josh couldn't help but wonder what the hell he  
was supposed to do.  
Leo moved over to his best friend and knelt down next to him, too stunned  
to do anything else. What could he say? What could he do? He looked up at  
Ron, searching for some answers. Then he looked at the others. CJ was crying  
without sound. Sam was holding her arm, trying to look like steel when it was  
clear to anyone that his insides were being torn apart. Josh just looked so  
incredibly guilty...guilty. Suddenly, Leo's eyes flew to Toby.  
Standing in the center of the room, Toby Ziegler looked like he'd aged  
150 years. His face had sagged and dark circles had appeared under his eyes.  
There was such a deep sadness embedded in his face as he stared at the spot  
where the phone had once been. His hands were hanging by his sides, but not  
for long as he reached one up to rub his eyes. When the hand moved away to  
rest on his chin, Toby's eyes were filled with tears. He swallowed and then  
blinked, trying figure out if he was standing on the right planet.  
"We think we may have a location, sir." Ron Butterfield whispered. Leo  
looked at him and nodded.  
"Check it out, damn it." He hissed. Ron nodded and murmured into his  
mike. Leo looked back at Toby and then at Jed, not sure which one to be more  
concerned about.  
"This isn't possible." Toby whispered. There was another moment of  
silence and then Toby slowly backed for the door. The eyes watched him as he  
moved quickly out, storming into the hallway searching for something to run  
away to.  
"Liz . . Abbey..." Jed whispered suddenly, tears in his eyes. Leo  
looked at his friend. "I've got to... talk to . ."  
"Yeah." Leo whispered. "We'll get you there." Jed nodded and struggled to  
get to his feet with his friend's help. The President looked around the room.  
"We've got to... talk to them..." He whispered. "Charlie. Where's  
Charlie?" Leo nodded to Ron who then went outside and came back. "Charlie . .  
. Take me upstairs." Jed asked softly. Charlie looked at Leo and read the  
look in his eyes. He gulped and then looked at his President.  
"Yes, sir." He whispered before moving to take Jed's arm. Everyone  
watched as the two moved out of the room. Leo saw the door close and felt the  
sound echo through his heart. What now?

When Abbey saw the door creak open, she felt the sound rip through her  
soul. She looked up and saw her husband move slowly into the room. Their eyes  
met and she could hear it all without needing to. Tears flooded to her eyes  
as she got to her feet. No. It couldn't be true.  
"Dad?" Liz asked softly. Jed rose his gaze to meet his daughter's.  
"We tried..." Jed started softly. "But I don't know . . We don't know  
if she..." He trailed off as he knew she'd gotten the message. Had he? He  
wasn't even sure. He wasn't sure his mind was functioning, let alone his  
body. It felt like his heart had stopped.  
"Rade..." Liz whispered as the tears began to flow down her cheeks.  
Jed moved forward and hugged his daughter tightly, moving only when his wife  
joined them. The three of them stood together, hugging each other tightly as  
the tears began to move like waterfalls.  
She was gone. Just like that.

TBC... .


	12. Everything That Changes 12

RATED: PG-13  
DISCLAIMER: See Part 1, "With You In Your Dreams" is a song of ::mumbles::  
Hanson, and is not mine. It's a good song and I have eclectic tastes. ::joins  
Donna in the Sisterhood of Eclectic Tastes:: So there. Heh. Okay, so I'm a  
little defensive. Sorry.  
NOTES: See Part 1  
SUMMARY: Rade finds herself in another bad situation and the West Wing is  
left feeling helpless as they have to deal.

If I'm gone when you wake up, please don't cry  
And if I'm gone when you wake up, it's not goodbye  
Don't look back at this time as a time  
Of heartbreak and distress  
Remember, remember me, cause I'll be with you  
In your dreams

Toby moved quickly down the hallway, too many thoughts running through  
his head for his own comfort. She couldn't be. She wasn't. That gunshot had  
to have been a bluff, shot through the roof or the wall. No one would kill an  
innocent sixteen year old girl, no matter who her grandfather was. No one  
could be that evil. Rade had to be alive, and they would find her and they  
would bring her home. That had to be the truth.  
No. No. This was denial. He knew it. As he breezed past his assistant, he  
slammed the door to the office into her face and immediately closed the  
blinds so that no one could see in. Then he sat on his couch and buried his  
face in his hands. He couldn't deny it. He could pray that it wasn't true,  
but he had nothing else to believe in. She was dead and he had to move on.  
He had to move on.

Oh, I'll be with you  
If I'm gone when you wake up, please don't cry  
And if I'm gone when you wake up, don't ask why  
Don't look back at this time as a time  
Of heartbreak and distress  
Remember me, remember me, cause I'll be with you  
In your dreams

Leo stared at the wall of his office and then at his desk. There was so  
much going on inside his head, so many thoughts of worry, fear, anger...  
That damn bastard had shot her. Or had he? Was it a bluff? Was he going to  
let them believe Rade was dead and then just keep her in hell forever, doing  
whatever he wanted? No. He shook his head. No one would be that cold, would  
they?  
Leo sat down at his desk and looked around. He hadn't heard from anyone  
since the shot. Toby had run away and locked himself in his office. CJ and  
Sam went to the young man's office to talk and possibly write some sort of  
statement. Josh had gone to his own office to think and deal with how the  
news would be broken to the world. So far, if the press knew about Rade's  
disappearance, they'd known not to ask about it. Now they would know, and so  
would the world. The First granddaughter had died, killed by a kidnapper who  
could not have what he wanted. What would be the message? How would people  
perceive it? Did Bartlet "just let" his granddaugther die or did he "honor"  
the country and its principles by standing up to terrorism? Leo felt that not  
even Bartlet knew which was true, if not both.  
But being his best friend, Leo knew that Jed blamed himself. He could see  
that in the President's eyes, and part of him couldn't blame him for it. He  
also saw the guilt in Josh's expression as they'd all stood in the Oval  
office, panic written across their faces.  
Ron Butterfield had left the office silently to go watch over the search  
for Jonathon Richards. The manager of a hotel in Rome that Jonathon Richards  
never checked in. No one knew where he was, which was a pretty big clue that  
he was somehow involved in the whole thing. Ron had mentioned a few papers in  
Richards's apartment that fingered a certain location, which they were going  
to check out this very moment, to see if they couldn't find... a body.  
A body. Rade's body. Rade's dead body. It didn't sound like it could be  
true, Leo mused. The silence in his office was suddenly ripped apart by the  
sound of his phone ringing. He stared at it for the period of three rings and  
then grabbed the handle. "McGarry." He exclaimed.  
"Sir. We're still not quite sure what happened, but apparently, Eric Knox  
has been... well, he's either escaped or he's been kidnapped. In any case,  
he's gone, sir." Ron's voice exclaimed. Leo sighed and rubbed his temples as  
he listened to Ron explain how several agents had been killed in the  
successful attempt to free Knox from custody.

Don't cry, I'm with you, don't cry, I'm by your side  
Don't cry, I'm with you, don't cry, I'm by your side  
And though my flesh is gone, ooh whoa  
I'll still be with you, at all times  
And though my body's gone, ooh whoa  
I'll be there to comfort you at all times

Josh shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. It was too warm  
in the office for his comfort and he was starting to believe that he was  
descending into Hell itself. That had to be the only explanation. He'd buried  
Rade, he'd stuck a fork in her and said 'she's done' and now she was dead. It  
was his fault. Because he had to stand up for "american policy". Policy was  
nothing in real life, so why did he have to stand up for it?  
Because that was what she would have wanted. She would have screamed and  
yelled 'you can't trade me for countless others'. Rade was that way. She  
would die so that no one else would have to. But people died all the time.  
People were killed or murdered, or their hearts would just stop working. But  
Rade... She was going to be 17. She was going to get a car. She was going  
to get a job, working in the White House on the "official" roster. She had a  
friend, some guy named Kyle, who was helping her get beyond the death of her  
other friend. She was growing up. She was going to live.  
Not anymore, Josh thought as he pressed his fingers to his forehead and  
began to cry. A moment later, he felt two slim arms wrap around his neck and  
hug him tightly. He felt Donna lean her chin against his neck as she held him  
close. He felt her tears drop against his shirt as he sat up and took her in  
his arms, just hugging her tightly as they cried together softly.

If I'm gone when you wake up, please don't cry  
And if I'm gone when you wake up, it's not goodbye  
Don't look back at this time as a time  
Of heartbreak and distress  
Remember, remember me, cause I'll be with you  
In your dreams

CJ stared at the wall as she listened to Sam's fingers hit random keys.  
She was more than positive he wasn't writing anything coherent. He hadn't  
said a word in five minutes, and she knew that he was thinking the same thing  
she was. Someone had died. They were working to write a statement about a  
16-year-old girl who had died simply because her grandfather was the  
President of the United States and he would not negotiate with a terrorist.  
Sam stopped typing and ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't want  
to think about this. He wanted to be writing about Rade's triumphant return  
so that the press would smile and laugh as CJ made random jokes, the way she  
always did in her own charming way. No one could charm their way out of the  
misery that this message would bring. He glanced to his right and saw CJ  
staring at her hands. She looked at him and shook her head towards the door.  
He nodded and watched as she left the room. What could he say now?  
CJ stumbled down the hall towards her own office, wanting desperately to  
be alone. As she neared her office, she saw Danny waiting for her with an  
unkowning smile on his face. The smile quickly disappeared as he saw the  
tears in her eyes. Carol saw them too, and then tears formed in her own eyes  
as she realized the truth that CJ was bringing with her. CJ brushed past the  
redheaded reporter into her office praying he wouldn't follow, but he  
couldn't not. She looked at him, her tears falling down her face and no words  
could come to her mouth. She couldn't tell him, not before the others...  
Danny didn't need words. He just closed the doors and took CJ in his  
arms, giving her a shoulder to cry into, which was all that she really needed.

I don't want you to cry and weep  
I want you to go on, living your life  
I'm not sleeping an endless sleep  
Cause in your heart, you all have good times

Jed stared out the window at the rain. Behind him he could hear the  
rhythmic breathing of his wife and daughter as they slept in each other's  
arms on the bed. He couldn't sleep. He didn't want to sleep. He couldn't even  
think of all the images that were threatening to flood into his mind.  
Jed had never learned to deal with death. When his father died, he locked  
himself away from the world and tried to hide within his home. He came out  
only when he had to work, for he was the Governor of New Hampshire and the  
state didn't stop running even when the governor's father died. At least the  
man had lived to see his son take that office.  
And Rade had lived to see the White House. Where was she now, Jed  
wondered. Where was she? Was she looking down on them and telling them not to  
cry? Was she happier than she'd ever been before? He couldn't help but pray  
that she was. If she had to be gone, then maybe she could be happier wherever  
she was. That was his biggest hope for her.  
But he couldn't stop the pain. That wish couldn't wipe away the loss.  
Rade was gone. And it was his fault.

If I'm gone when you wake up, please don't cry  
And if I'm gone when you wake up, it's not goodbye  
Don't look back at this time as a time  
Of heartbreak and distress  
Remember, remember me, cause I'll be with you  
In your dreams  
I'll be with you in your dreams

Ron Butterfield stared out the window of the car as he watched the trees  
and clouds roll by. He was tired and stressed. He couldn't believe this was  
all happening. He felt so out of it, so wrong... Because of him and his  
incompetence, Rade Bartlet had died. An agent had died. Another agent was  
shot in the shoulder. More agents were killed when Eric Knox was... well,  
whatever was going on with him. But Rade... He'd let the President down,  
Leo, the entire staff, everyone... He'd let them down and Rade was dead  
because of it.  
The car stopped in front of a gray suburb home and Ron could hear the  
engine switch off. He climbed out of the car and reached for the set of keys  
that had been confiscated from Richards's apartment. He stepped into the  
house, seven agents behind him as they started the search into the silent  
building. He walked around the living room, thoughts running through his  
head.  
"Anything?" He called. He got negative responses all around. The house  
was spotless. There was nothing there. It was as if no one had been there in  
ages. He walked through the kitchen and stopped by a small brown door. He  
wrapped his gloved hand around the handle and opened the door. Suddenly the  
smell of dust and something else flooded into his senses. That smell. Blood.  
Warm blood. Flowing blood. "ALERT!" Ron cried as he scrambled down the  
stairs. He skidded to a halt at the bottom of the stairs. "SOMEONE CALL FOR  
PARAMEDICS!" He screamed as he slid to Rade's side, frightened by the amazing  
river of blood that surrounded her body. He ripped off his jacket and pressed  
it hard against her gushing wound, as if it couldn't be too late.  
"GODDAMN IT, SOMEONE CALL!"

TBC...


	13. Everything That Changes 13

RATED: PG-13  
DISCLAIMER: See Part 1  
NOTES: See Part 1  
SUMMARY: Rade finds herself in another bad situation and the West Wing is  
left feeling helpless as they have to deal.

  
There was a silence in the West Wing, a silence that is retrospective of  
mourning, but also of a group of people who didn't know. No one knew yet of  
what Ron Butterfield had found in the dark basement of a normal Washington  
home. Ron had not yet had a chance to call. So inside the West Wing, people  
sat silently at their desks, or on the couch of one of their friends,  
mourning the death of a girl who was never given a chance to live.  
Leo McGarry was one of these people, trapped inside of a world that was  
swirling with his personal pain and his professional responsibilities. There  
was going to be a press conference in six hours. The country was buzzing. The  
word had gotten out. 'Bartlet Granddaughter Kidnapped' read the headlines. If  
only they knew. There was so much more than that...  
Leo sighed and looked at the clock. How could it be that so much time had  
gone by? Nearly 42 hours since Rade was taken. 51 hours since he'd last seen  
her and heard her voice. She was talking about a math teacher or an English  
teacher with no personality. He missed her already.  
When the phone rang, even the sound itself sounded more urgent than a  
casual, everyday ring. Leo grabbed the handle and rubbed his eyes. "McGarry."  
He said, as he always did.  
"Sir." Ron's voice came through, shaky and hoarse. Leo frowned.  
"Ron?" He asked softly.  
"Sir, we searched the alternate location. We found . . Sir, we found Rade  
in the basement." Ron said weakly. Leo sat in his seat, fearing some ghastly  
description of a mutilated body.  
"Ron, what's wrong?" He said softly.  
"Sir, she's alive. Barely, but she's alive. I just sent the ambulance off  
to GW Hospital. She lost a lot of blood, sir, but..." Ron trailed off.  
"She's alive." Leo finished softly, amazement pouring through him. Rade  
was alive. "Thank you, Ron. Keep me up to date." He said.  
"Sir." Ron interrupted. "Sir, they don't know how long she'll survive.  
She might make it, but we need to be prepared for the possibility that she  
won't." Ron said softly. "After seeing the blood, I just don't think . . ."  
Ron paused, his voice catching in his throat. Leo had never heard this man so  
broken up before. "I advise you not to break out the champagne yet, sir." Ron  
finished quietly.  
"I won't, Ron. Thank you." Leo said softly.  
"Yes, sir." Ron said before hanging up. Leo cut the line and then dialed  
another extension.  
"Josh Lyman." A haggard voice said.  
"Josh, I just talked to Ron. They found Rade. She's alive." Leo said  
quickly. There was silence on the other end.  
"Alive?" Josh said weakly as he glanced at Donna with wide eyes. "Rade's  
alive?"  
"He found her in the basement of this old apartment of Jon Richards. She  
was bleeding a lot, apparently she was indeed shot, but she's alive, Josh."  
Leo said. "I mean, they don't know if she'll survive..."  
"But she's alive." Josh whispered.  
"I've got to call the hospital and then go talk to the President. Will  
you tell the others?" Leo asked.  
"Yes, sir." Josh exclaimed.  
"Okay. Good." Leo said before hanging up. Josh slipped the handle into  
its cradle and then looked at Donna. She had tears in her eyes.  
"She's alive. It doesn't look good, but... she's alive." He whispered.  
"She might still die..."  
"But she's alive." Donna repeated. He nodded and then hugged her tightly.  
"We've got to tell the others." Josh exclaimed as he darted out of the  
room.

Jed looked at the door as he heard the soft, tentative knock. Who was it  
now? Someone here to tell him how sorry they were. He looked at his wife and  
daughter and then rose to his feet. "Come in." He called. Leo stepped into  
the room with a dark look on his face.  
"Leo." Abbey whispered her greeting. He nodded. Jed moved towards him.  
"Sir, I just talked to Ron and --" Leo started.  
"They found her?" Jed asked, his voice cracking.  
"Yes, sir. Alive." Leo added. Suddenly he had everyone's attention. Liz  
looked up at him, her face tearstained. Abbey did so as well. Zoey and  
Charlie, who were standing together against the back wall, each took a step  
forward. Jed moved towards his best friend.  
"Alive?" Jed repeated shakily. Leo nodded.  
"Yes, sir. She's at GW hospital right now, in surgery. They don't know if  
she'll... well, they don't know what the outcome will be yet. It doesn't  
look too great, but it's better than nothing, sir." Leo said softly.  
"When will we know?" Jed asked.  
"They predict she'll be out of surgery in about seven hours. She's lost a  
lot of blood and has already had about three transfusions. She was shot in  
the lower chest from a fair distance, not point blank, so they just don't  
know yet. After the surgery is over, she'll be put in ICU. They'll call us as  
soon as that happens." Leo reported everything he knew. Jed nodded and then  
looked at his family. Rade was alive. Hope was not completely lost. She was  
alive.

"Toby, you in there?" Josh called as he pounded on the door.  
"Go away!" Toby growled.  
"Toby, I've got to tell you something." Josh said as he felt CJ's breath  
on his neck. He looked at her, an eyebrow raised, and then back at the closed  
door as she took a step away.  
"Forget it!" Toby called. Josh sighed and leaned as close against the  
door as he could get.  
"Toby, Rade's alive." He said as quietly as he could. Silence followed.  
Then the door opened and Toby leaned out an inch.  
"She's alive?" He asked in a hoarse voice. Josh nodded.  
"I mean, she's in surgery and they don't know for sure if she'll make \--"  
Josh started.  
"So they found her, but the best they can tell us right now is that she's  
going to die anyway?" Toby interrupted harshly. "Thanks, Josh, so much." He  
added before closing the door in Josh's stunned face.

TBC... .


	14. Everything That Changes 14

RATED: PG-13  
DISCLAIMER: See Part 1  
NOTES: See Part 1  
SUMMARY: Rade finds herself in another bad situation and the West Wing is  
left feeling helpless as they have to deal.

It's not everyday that a celebrity walks into your place of business and  
becomes a customer. If you work in a hospital, this is a good thing.  
Unfortunately, there was no such luck for George Washington University  
Hospital, who received the wondrous honor of taking the President's  
granddaughter into their clientele. And because of that, Nurse Baker saw a  
whole string of very important people make their way into the hospital in  
search of her ICU patient.  
The first person to come in search of Rade Bartlet was a slender young  
woman and her mother, the latter of the two being the very recognizable  
Abigail Bartlet. Not ten minute behind those two, the recognizable Zoey  
Bartlet followed in their footsteps to meet them in the waiting room outside  
the main ICU area. They talked quietly, waiting, perhaps even praying, for  
the doctor to come out and tell them what would happen to their young  
relative. This girl . . this child was a daughter, a granddaughter, a niece .  
. . a friend... to whom? Baker had never met Rade Bartlet, or any other  
member of the First family for that matter.  
What answers could come? Rade had been shot in the center of her body.  
She'd had extensive surgery, repairing (and in one case, replacing) vital  
organs within her body. If she survived, the chances that her life would  
return to any sort of normalcy were slim to none. Of course, her chances of  
surviving at this point seemed to be about the same. How could a simple nurse  
tell the First Lady and First daughters of the United States this fact? It  
was hard enough to say that there were no visitors allowed in ICU at this  
hour. ICU had strict visiting hours, or actually a strictly set visiting  
*hour*, and not even a presidential order would let the presiding Chief  
Medical Officer change that.  
"Excuse me?" A soft voice exclaimed. Baker looked into the eyes of the  
First lady. "Can you tell me anything about Rade Bartlet?" She asked. Baker  
paused and then smiled very weakly.  
"I'm afraid not much has changed. Rade is out of surgery and is resting  
in ICU room 214. Right now, it's just a matter of time. Time will tell us  
which way she's going to go." She said very softly, trying to be honest but  
not brutally so. Somehow saying 'She has about a 14% chance of survival, and  
even if she does survive, life will probably be the same for her' just didn't  
seem like the right thing to say.  
"Will we be able to see her?" Abbey asked softly.  
"Visiting hour is 4 to 5 pm in ICU. We try to keep the traffic down so  
that the doctors have room to work. I'm sorry, but we can't let you in just  
now." Baker replied softly, her deepest sympathies going out to these people.  
But then, her deepest sympathies went out to every soul who faced the idea of  
losing a family member to the darker side of ICU.  
"Thank you." Abbey said softly and went back to her family.  
And so began the trail of fretful visitors. The slender woman with Abbey  
and Zoey was Liz Bartlet, Baker soon found out, and she never left the  
hospital. She slept in a separate room that Baker set up for her, and then  
spent the rest of her time either sitting in the hallway or inside Rade's  
room.  
The next visitor was a young man with brownish stringy, curly hair and  
wide eyes. Baker noticed that when he talked to Rade, he was cautious and  
almost guilty. When she came in to check Rade's vitals, she heard part of  
what he had said to her.

"Rade, you're one strong kid." Josh whispered. "So you can't just walk  
away from all this. I tried, kid, I tried to do what you would have done. You  
gotta pull through this so we can give em hell again and prove to the world  
that nobody messes with us. We're the unbreakable set, right?"

After that, Baker forced herself to leave so that she wouldn't intrude on  
the poor young man's privacy. Following him came a very tall, slender woman,  
and then a redheaded, bearded man. A young man with short brown hair and  
startingly blue eyes also came but didn't stay long. Three days into Rade's  
"stay" and she'd already received more visitors than Baker had friends. Of  
course, being a fulltime nurse didn't exactly give her time to socialize. On  
the fourth day, a tired looking older man with graying hair came to stand in  
Rade's room while Baker was there to check the vitals that never changed.

"God, look at you." Leo said softly as he stood at the end of Rade's bed.  
"You're a Bartlet to the end. We should have known better than to give up on  
you, kid. But now you have to do your damnest not to give up on us. We need  
you. We spent too many hours already mourning your death, and I don't want  
that to become the reality. You have to live. You have to go on." He paused  
and then sat on the edge of the bed. "If you don't, I suppose I'll  
understand. Goddamn, it'll hurt, but I'll understand. I just thank God I have  
this chance to see you, the chance to tell you...No matter what happens, I  
want you to remember that I love you, and that my life has been so much  
better because of the advice you've given me. You're a wise little brat.  
You're a Bartlet."

Hours drift by slowly in the hospital, even when you have a patient that  
is featured in every single newspaper across the newstands. The men in black  
suits who stood in the hallways weren't exactly conspicuous, and they made  
Baker a little more than nervous. She left when her shift ended and when she  
came back, everything was the same. Rade just wasn't getting better, but she  
wasn't getting worse. If anything, she was stable.  
It was going on 4:20 and Baker was about to go in and check Rade's vitals  
again. Liz Bartlet was sleeping in her makeshift room, tossing a bit. Abbey  
and Zoey had gone home to deal with their lives and the hospital was  
decidingly quiet. But not for long, for at 4:20, on the dot, the doors at the  
end of the hallway opened and in walked Josiah Bartlet, President of the  
United States, surrounded on all sides by serious looking secret service  
agents. He'd come to see his granddaughter, and when he stopped to talk to  
her, Baker was somewhat speechless.  
When she regained her senses, she took him to the room, stopping only to  
let him peek in on his daughter. Then they moved into Rade's room and Baker  
couldn't help but stand by to watch the leader of the free world as he stared  
at the pale form of his dying granddaughter.

"You're so beautiful." Jed whispered as he stroked the cheek of the young  
woman who rested in front of him. "Such a beautiful gift of life and love,  
and it kills me that I almost lost you, that I still might. I don't know  
what's going to happen, Rade, I honestly don't. It seems unfair that your  
life should end so soon, especially after all the things you've survived." He  
paused. "I just want you to know, that whatever you decide, I'll always love  
you, no matter what. If you decide you have to leave, if that's the way He  
chooses, I'll miss you, and my heart will always be with you." Jed whispered.  
"I only pray that that is not how it will end." He added and then kissed her  
IV covered hand. "I will see you tomorrow." He exclaimed and then got to his  
feet. His eyes met the nurse's and he nodded.  
"Thank you for all your help." He said weakly. She nodded back.  
"It's my pleasure, sir. I only wish I had better news for you all." She  
said softly. He smiled weakly and moved for the door.  
"One day, you will, no matter what it is." He said softly and moved down  
the hallway. Baker watched as he disappeared down the hallway.

"Leo." Jed called as he walked up behind his friend in the hallway. Leo  
looked back and saw that his friend's face was considerably less pale than it  
had been in days. Leo knew it was because the man had just visited his  
granddaughter, and the visit had probably been as rejuvenating for the  
President as it had been for the chief of staff.  
"Hello, Mr. President. You're looking better." Leo said with a weak  
smile. Jed nodded weakly. Nothing could take away the fear and pain they were  
going through, but at least they could feel better.  
"Thank you. I think I am feeling as such." Jed replied as he followed Leo  
into his office. "I went to see Rade today." He added as he sat down in one  
of Leo's armchairs.  
"I figured. How'd she look?" Leo asked softly as he tried to distract  
himself over his desk. Jed paused and sighed.  
"Worse than the last time I saw her, but better than I thought she  
would." He said finally. Leo nodded. "Has everyone else been to see her?" Jed  
asked. Leo paused and looked at his friend.  
"Josh, CJ, Sam and Danny have all gone to see her, as well as myself and  
Abbey, Zoey and Charlie." He recalled. Jed frowned.  
"And Toby?" He asked. Leo sighed and looked at his desk. Jed didn't like  
the look of that. "You're kidding. That man means everything to Rade, and he  
hasn't been to see her?" He snapped. Leo raised his hands in defense.  
"I don't know what to tell you, sir. I think Toby is utterly convinced  
that it won't make a difference either way whether he goes or not." Leo mused  
out loud. "He's hurting, sir, and I think he's afraid to hurt more."  
"Goddamn that man. We're all hurting. He needs to go see her." Jed  
muttered.  
"Well, you tell him that, sir." Leo replied.  
"I will." Jed promised as he got to his feet. Just then the phone rang.  
Leo grabbed the handle.  
"McGarry." He said in his traditional tone. "Knox?" He asked, pulling  
Jed's attention back to him. "Where? Are you sure? What's his condition?  
Okay. You'll let us know on a... yes. Okay. Thank you." He finished and  
hung up.  
"They found Eric?" Jed asked as he took a step towards Leo's desk.  
"Yeah, unconscious on the coast of a small town in Maryland. He was shot  
in the chest and there was a large gash across the right side of his face."  
Leo reported ominously.  
"Just like he did to Rade." Jed murmured.  
"That's the image I got, yes, sir." Leo replied. Silence filled the room.  
Jed sighed, looked at his feet and then at Leo.  
"I'm going to go talk to Toby." He said finally and moved quickly out of  
the room.

TBC...


	15. Everything That Changes 15

RATED: PG-13  
DISCLAIMER: See Part 1  
NOTES: See Part 1, final shout out to the wonderful Macheviellian sister who  
betaed this stuff and gave me lots of evil ideas. Heheh. Everyone kill AJ.  
SUMMARY: Rade finds herself in another bad situation and the West Wing is  
left feeling helpless as they have to deal.

The room was silent and dark. Jed leaned his head in and looked around.  
The only sounds he could hear were the sounds of the keys being clicked, the  
computer humming and the soft, uneven breathing of his communications  
director. Toby heard the door swing open and then click shut again, prompting  
him to close his eyes. He could have sworn he locked it, but now he realized  
that he'd forgotten to in his hurry to get away from the outside world.  
"What do you want?" He asked softly, not knowing who his visitor was. "I  
said that I was to be left alone."  
"Well, I outrank you, so here I am." Jed replied smoothly as he made  
himself comfortable in one of Toby's armchairs. Toby looked at him in a cross  
of surprise and annoyance.  
"What can I do for you, sir?" He asked softly.  
"What are you doing here, Toby?" Jed asked, somewhat sharply.  
"I'm working on a state--" Toby started.  
"Why haven't you visited Rade? Everyone else has. But the thing is that  
you haven't, and you mean more to her than anyone else, for some reason that  
none of us can understand." Jed paused, taking a breath. "What are you doing  
here? Why haven't you gone?" Toby sighed and looked at his hands.  
"Wtih all due respect, that's my business and not yours." He said softly.  
"Rade needs you, especially now." Jed exclaimed. Toby paused.  
"Rade is dead, sir." He said finally. "She died when that bastard shot  
her. She's not going to survive this, and hell, maybe it'd be better for her  
if she didn't. When I heard that shot, part of me died with her. I have to  
deal with *that* and even if she is still breathing, we've been told that  
there's a major possibility that that won't last for long. I'm not going to  
let this wound be reopened."  
"Toby, she's not going --" Jed started, his tearfilled eyes wide in pain  
and incredulous anger.  
"The doctor says she's got much less than favorable odds. You and I both  
know what that means. We see it all the time in polls and statistics. She's  
going to die, sir, and that may be the better thing." Toby interrupted  
softly. "Then she won't have to live with the pain this whole thing has  
caused."  
"She's not going to give up! She's survived this long and goddamn it, she  
needs you!" Jed snapped, rising to his feet. "This is my granddaughter you're  
talking about, and I would appreciate it if you didn't bury her before she's  
gone! For the past few months, I've watched her with you, and goddamn it, I  
admit, I've been jealous as hell. I've selfishly wished that she would bestow  
on me the love she gives to you, but she hasn't, and she needs you. I'm not  
going to stand here while you write her eulogy, Toby. That kid loves you and  
if you *ever* loved her, you'll go to that hospital and at least say goodbye,  
if that's what it ends up being." The President cried angrily. Toby could  
hear the heartbreak in his leader's voice and forced himself to close his  
eyes as the emotions began to rush through his veins.  
Could he say good-bye?  
"Toby, please." Jed started again, his voice soft and almost weak.  
"Please, I love that kid. My granddaughter is facing death, and you're the  
one person who means the most to her. Hell, I care about you too. Don't lock  
yourself away. Go visit her. Just... do this right. Please." He pleaded.  
Toby looked at his boss with tears in his eyes. Could he say good-bye?

Hospitals contain an eerie atmosphere. Unless one is there to celebrate  
the birth of a new human being, that atmosphere is a dismal one. Excluding  
that one incident, hospitals tend to resonate with a vibrant gloom that can  
scare the life out of you, sometimes quite literally. The sound of heavy  
footsteps filled the hallway at 4:52pm throughout the ICU area. Nurse Baker  
looked up to see a man who looked like he felt older than he really was.  
Toby walked slowly, feeling as if he had been drained by the walls. His  
body felt like gravity was pushing it to the ground, making it hard to walk,  
and the air seemed to get thicker with each step he took, until it felt like  
he couldn't breathe anymore. His hand reached out and gripped the metal door  
handle of room 214. He stared at the door for a moment, feeling a few eyes on  
him. There were secret service agents in the hall, and Liz was sitting a  
chair on the opposite of the hallway. He took a deep breath and moved inside,  
closing the door after him. He leaned his forehead against the door, his eyes  
tightly closed as he tried to gather himself enough to start breathing again.  
Finally, he turned and faced the patient in the room.  
Rade had never looked so pale as she did now. A heart monitor, a  
respirator, a complicated looking IV, an oxygen mask and a few other medical  
machines covered her, making faint noises as they worked to keep her body  
functioning. He couldn't believe it. This girl, this young woman with whom  
he'd argued with, agreed with, worked with, laughed with... this girl was  
lying here buried within medical technology, her eyes snugly closed. How  
could he say good-bye?  
This was what he was afraid of. He was afraid that he would walk in, see  
her, and never be able to leave again. He was afraid of his heart being  
broken, after he spent so long trying to keep it sewn together. He took a  
deep breath and moved toward the bed, moving closer until his fingertips ran  
over the soft edge of the blanket that covered her.  
"Hey, kid." He whispered. "You in there somewhere?" He asked as he moved  
a little closer and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I gave  
up on you." He paused as the tears flooded to his eyes. It hurt so much to  
see her like this, to know that she wouldn't wake up again. "You don't look  
too bad." He said with a weak smile. "I shouldn't have given up on you. I'm  
here now though. I'm here, kid. You gotta hang on. You gotta wake up and tell  
me what an idiot I am." He paused again and tried to collect himself. He was  
falling apart. "I love you kid. Don't leave me." He whispered finally, his  
voice cracking. Silence filled the room as he watched her, tears falling down  
his face. "I need you, kid. You make me human." He confessed hoarsely.  
The silence was deafening, interrupted only by the sound of her  
machinery, the sound of her life mechanically calculated to keep her alive  
because her body could no longer do it on its own. Eternity seemed to be  
flooding into the room and it held him in this moment, just sitting there and  
watching her . . watching her die, watching her live, wondering which was the  
true reality. toby closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. The  
machines continued to beep through the silence, reminding him constantly of  
the world that Rade was trapped in. How could he let her come to this? How  
could he...  
"Dad..." A hoarse voice moaned. Toby looked up abruptly, tears still  
in his eyes as he met the bloodshot gaze of a bewildered looking Rade. Her  
eyes dashed around the room and then rested on him agaiin. "Tob..." She  
struggled to murmur. Toby was almost frozen in shock.  
Almost.  
"Rade, I'm here." He whispered, moving closer to her as he searched for  
the call buton. She blinked very slowly and tried to gather her drugged  
senses.  
"Dad..." She mumbled. Toby looked at her, barely able to understand.  
"What?" He asked softly as he pressed the call button repeatedly.  
"Dad... shot..." She mumbled. "Jon..."  
"Jonathon? Jonathon Richards?" He asked. She nodded weakly.  
"Shot..." She croaked.  
"Hey, don't talk so much." He advised tenderly before turning his head to  
the door and meeting the gaze of the nurse. Baker saw Rade's open eyes and  
sprang into action.  
"Tob..." Rade tried again. He looked at her as the nurse ran out to  
get the doctor.  
"Conserve your energy." He encouraged softly. "You got to save some for  
the others." He added with a smile.  
"Who . . ?" Rade asked as she blinked again, still very slowly.  
"CJ, Josh, Leo, your mom, your grandparents..." Toby listed, a bit  
alarmed by the confused look in Rade's eyes.  
"Who...?" She asked again. Toby frowned at her as the nurse returned  
with the doctor, who immediately moved to check Rade's vitals.  
"Rade, what do you remember?" Toby asked before feeling the nurse's hands  
on his shoulders, trying to pull him away.  
"Sir, we need to help her." Baker whispered.  
"Tob..." Rade called frantically as she tried to reach for him.  
"Let him stay. She's getting upset." The doctor ordered. Baker let go of  
Toby and watched as the man moved back to his previous position by Rade's  
side. Behind them, Liz took a step in the door and saw what was going on. Her  
daughter was awake... Awake... alive.  
"Toby..." Rade whispered. Toby smiled weakly. Liz nearly gasped in joy  
to hear her daughter's voice again.  
"Rade?" She called shakily. Four sets of eyes fell on her. The doctor  
looked back to the tests he was running and Rade just blinked slowly.  
"Toby..." The teenager mumbled. He looked at her. "Who . . .these . .  
." She stumbled as her question hit home with the people who were watching  
her. "Who... these... people?" She asked weakly. Toby looked at the  
doctor and then back at Rade.  
"This is Dr. Manheim and Nurse Baker." He replied softly. Rade blinked  
slowly.  
"Who . . she?" She asked. Liz bit her lip. Toby blinked in surprise.  
"What do you remember?" He asked softly. Rade paused, thinking.  
"Dad... shot..." She mumbled. "Toby."  
"Anything else?" Toby asked weakly.  
"Toby." Rade repeated as her eyelids began to flutter.  
"This is a huge ordeal for her. She needs her rest." The doctor said  
softly. Toby nodded as he watched Rade fall asleep again. Then he looked at  
the doctor and then at Liz.  
"She doesn't remember." Liz whispered.

THE END


End file.
